goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Minami Gets in trouble at School
Luna Minami Gets in trouble at School is Sarah West's other grounded video out of Luna Minami for lying. Transcript (Wednesday, September 5, 2018) Manic: Luna, wake up! It's your first day of school. Luna: Go away Manic, just let me watch the Save-Ums. Manic: Luna, you had all summer to watch the Save-Ums, your days of watching The Save-Ums are over now. It is September, you have to go back to school. Come eat your breakfast. (Sonia prepared scrambled eggs for breakfast) Sonic: Wow, the scrambled eggs are going to be tasty. Sonia: Thanks Sonic, here's Luna now. (Luna walks into the kitchen, she got mad because she didn't get her favorite breakfast) Luna: I don't want those scrambled eggs on the first day of school, i'd rather have Kellogg's Apple Jacks cereal. Manic: Sorry Luna, we're not having Kellogg's Apple Jacks cereal. And you'll deal with scrambled eggs, besides, scrambled eggs are good for you, and plus, Kellogg's Apple Jacks cereal isn't healthy at all, because that cereal has a lot of sugar. Luna: Whatever. (When Luna got into school) Ms. Finster: Good Morning class, i hope you had a great summer. Luna: No. I didn't, because Manic banned me from watching The Save-Ums. Ms. Finster: Luna, you've been obsessed with The Save-Ums all the time. I want you to try different cartoons other than The Save-Ums when Saturday morning comes such as Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Super Why, Sid the Science Kid. We'll start the school year with your goals for the school year. Luna: NO! I WANT TO WATCH THE SAVE-UMS, AND THAT'S FINAL! Ms. Finster: Luna, you don't ever raise your voice like that. If you continue to do so? Then i will send you to Principal Prickly's office and he will give you a morning detention for the rest of the week until Friday! Luna: HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE DEAD BY THE GERMAN SOLDIERS OF WORLD WAR 2? Ms. Finster: LUNA MINAMI, YOU'RE IN VERY BIG TROUBLE ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! I'M BRINGING YOU TO PRINCIPAL PRICKLY'S OFFICE NOW! (When Ms. Finster drags Luna Minami to Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is so disappointing Luna Minami, I'm giving a morning detention to you until Friday! go home now! (When Luna was picked up early from school, Manic gives Luna some punishments) Manic: Luna, how dare you raise your voice at Ms. Finster on the first day of school? You just now got in very big trouble because of that. You're grounded for a whole week. You will have No Computer, No Junk Food, No Isle of Dogs, and No Save-Ums DVDs for a whole week and you will only eat fruits and vegetables everyday to become the next Sarabi! Go to bed now before I will extend it to 2 weeks and you will be forced to pay respect to the people who died in the 9/11 attacks and the Attack on Benesse Harbor back in 2001! Sonic: Also, you will not think about sneaking off to Satomi Hiroyuki and Junichi Hiroyuki's 10th birthday parties! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West